This invention relates to a diaphragm-operated pressure regulator and more particularly to a fluid medium arrangement for backing said diaphragm.
In the prior art, it is known to provide a diaphragm in a pressure regulator with a metal backup plate for supporting the diaphragm. The backup plate is ordinarily considerably smaller in area than the diaphragm. During operation of the pressure regulator, there is unequal pressure on the diaphragm which causes a breakdown, or shearing action at the outside edges of the backup plate.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pressure regulator having a diaphragm operator for controlling a valve means in the flow passage through the pressure regulator wherein the disadvantages and deficiencies of prior pressure regulators with a metal backup plate for the diaphragm are obviated.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved diaphragm-operated pressure regulator with fluid backup means for the diaphragm.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved diaphragm-operated pressure regulator with fluid backup means for the diaphragm and adjustment means for varying the fluid force applied to the diaphragm.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.